Elcian
Elcian is an optional (and somewhat hidden) boss which is a black pallet swap of Looper. It is found inside the Dark Rift only after defeating Galcian in the battle onboard the Hydra. It appears in the area where the Anguila was fought wandering the room in similar fashion to the Giant Looper found in the Loopers' Nest. The Elcian is yellow affiliated in combat. Stats and Abilities In-battle, the Elcian can use the following battle commands: * Attack: A physical attack that has a chance of inflicting Fatigue. * Pyri * Slipara * Sacres * 'Run: '''This monster has the ability to try and run away, thereby removing it from the battle if successful. This ability removes the monster in a way that doesn't count as a kill (the party will not gain any EXP or Gold). ' ' If defeated, the Elcian yields 30,000 EXP(7,500 EXP in Legends) and 15,000 Gold. It has a 50% chance of dropping a Dexus Seed as well as a 10% chance of dropping a Black Map and/or a Valuan Medallion. It's worth noting that Elcian always yields 20 Magic EXP, even if it runs away. Despite the risks when fighting it, the Elcian is the most rewarding monster in the game, thus making it an effective way of reaching Level 99 and mastering every Magic spell because it can be fought multiple times-although fighting loopers in looper land with the Black Map accessory may be faster. In the prospect of obtaining gold as fast as possible, a 15 minutes timed test has been realized by a contributor in order to determine the efficiency of fighting the Elcian vs. fighting loopers in looper land. The looper fighting was done flying circles directly above the Loopers' Nest with a Black Map equipped, killing the loopers in one turn using Rain of Swords, and skipping animations. The Elcian fighting was accomplished with the White Map equipped, killing the Elcian in one turn, before it could move, by a combination of Vyse's Pirates' Wrath and Enrique's The Judgement, skipping animations. The timer was started with the player waiting outside the Dark Rift, Yafutoma side. During the looper fighting 15 minutes, roughly 58,000 gold was obtained, with each fight yielding random numbers between 1,000 and 9,000 gold, approximately. The Elcian fighting 15 minutes yielded exactly 105,000 gold, with each run taking about 2 minutes, making the Elcian fighting nearly twice as effective a method of gaining gold. Looted items were disregarded for the test, and the test was done on the Dreamcast version of the game. Strategies The Elcian is very powerful, and can easily threaten the party when it is fought. Its standard attacks can do more than 2000 damage, and has a medium-high chance of causing fatigue. Before challenging it, it is ''highly recommended that your party have optimized equipment, are fully healed, and that Vyse is equipped with the Black Map accessory. During battle the Elcian will use powerful magic (giving the player a new respect for the pyri spell), including healing magic. Note that the Elcian retains a high dodge rate like most loopers, but seems to be a little less than the other loopers in that respect. Elcian's basic attack can also cause Fatigue which will either need to be cured quickly or guarded against (Aura of Denial/Skull Shield or various accessories). Elcian will tend to run later in the fight so have Vyse equipped with the Black Map to prevent this. Its is also recommended to have around 25 Spirit points on hand at all times during the battle in order to use Fina's Lunar Light super-move if the need arises (which is likely). Strategy One: Use Enrique's Justice Shield every round to halve any damage received, including magic attacks. In the first round use Increm on Vyse(or Incremus if you have the SP) then Aika's Delta Shield from the second round onwards. Build up Spirit and use Pirates' Wrath as often as possible, while keeping your party fully healed and defended-alternate using focus and healing with Vyse and Fina, while Aika and Enrique protect the party. Strategy Two: Use Vyse's Skull Shield with Aika's Delta Shield and have the two other party members charge spirit - Drachma is especially useful in this strategy because of Spirit Charge. When you reach max spirit use Prophecy, repeat until Elcian is defeated. Strategy Three: Use Vyse's Skull Shield, Aika's Delta Shield, and Gilder's Aura of Denial every turn (10 SP per turn) while you have Fina focus. Eventually you will have gathered enough SP for a Prophecy and use it, then repeat. This process is slow and not what one would call fun, but it is almost impossible to lose. It is similar to the above strategy, however with Aura of Denial, you negate the Fatigue/Attack/Magic every turn. Strategy Four: Use Vyse's Skull Shield, Aika's Delta Shield while Fina and Enrique goes for Focus. The Skull Shield will absorb the damage you take from Elcian's regular attack (you can still be effected by Fatigue), and Delta Shield will provent any magic hitting you. Once you get enough SP to do Vyse's Pirates' Wrath, make sure you have enough SP to do Aika's Delta Shield and Enrique's Justice Shield, that way the damage is cut in half if he does a regular attack. Then repeat it, the round you dont do Pirates' Wrath, you use Skull Shield and Delta Shield while Fina and Enrique uses Focus. The round you use Pirates' Wrath, you use Delta Shield and Justice Shield while Fina either Focus or heals allies. Speculation Considering that this creature appears only after Galcian dies, its yellow element affiliation, the similarities in their names, and the fact that it can drop a Valuan Medallion (an item of Galcian's personal usage, which is only received otherwise by defeating him), this creature easily seems to have some connection to Galcian or Valua. Some fans have speculated that Elcian is in fact Galcian himself, although it seems more plausible that it is actually some sort of after-image or spirit of him. However, the nature of the relation is unclear. Category:Enemies Category:Yellow Enemies Category:Enemies that drop rare items